In food processing establishments, surgical centers, physician and dental offices, hospitals and other healthcare facilities, contamination of objects (e.g. hands) with infectious or other deleterious materials is a significant problem. The use of a contaminated object (e.g. a surgeon's hand) in such environments can be a serious problem.
To address the problems associated with the spread of bacteria and microorganisms, the art has developed a variety of dispensers adapted to provide products for cleaning, disinfecting and potentially even sterilizing objects. For example, antiseptic preparation of a surgeon's hands conventionally includes a prolonged hand and lower arm scrubbing with an antimicrobial soap. The antimicrobial soap is typically dispensed from a liquid soap dispenser mounted near a scrub sink. To resist contamination, antimicrobial soap dispensers are designed to be operated without hand contact by mechanical, pneumatic or electromechanical means.
The contamination problem extends not just to the objects to be cleaned but to the external and internal portions of dispensers themselves. Contamination accumulation over time is a problem to be addressed for each object left in a room over time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,597 discloses a surgical soap dispenser which includes a complex bracket/actuator assembly and a bottle/pump assembly. The entire fluid (soap) path is provided in the bottle/pump assembly. The bottle/pump assembly is disposable in order to resist contamination build up in the fluid path. However, the bracket/actuator assembly is intended to be reusable and must itself be cleaned and disinfected. The bracket/actuator assembly comprises a complex structure including keyways and cam surfaces. This complex structure may tend to collect debris and make it very difficult to clean.
Set up and maintenance of a dispenser are also affected by the contamination problem. Dispensers which require excessive handling during set up or maintenance increase the risk of contamination by the person preparing or maintaining the dispenser. For example, refillable bottles of soap with a threaded cap structure require personnel to rotate the cap relative to the rest of the dispenser for several revolutions. U.S. Pat. No.'s 4,667,854; 4,921,131; 4,946,070; 4,946,0721 and 5,156,300 disclose various dispensers which appear more difficult to set up and maintain than the present invention. Those patents disclose dispensers which include doors, flaps or covers which are opened and closed. Some of those dispensers include refill elements which are carefully placed in position to avoid dispenser malfunction. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,597, the entire refill bottle must be rotated ninety degrees so that a flange on a piston may be received in a slot in an actuator assembly. Dispensers which are complicated to set up or maintain increase the risk of improper set up due to operator error with the attendant risk of unsatisfactory dispenser performance or malfunction.
Problems are also associated with the storage, transportation, handling and shipping of prior art dispensers which include valve and pump means. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,597, a pump mechanism projects from the end of a soap container. Care needs to be taken that the pump mechanism is not inadvertently actuated during storage, transportation, handling and shipping of the soap container. The art has developed articles such as caps and removable inserts which are designed to prevent inadvertent actuation of the dispenser prior to use by the intended user. However, these additional articles tend to complicate set up of the dispenser and may also add cost to the dispenser.